Chip and Dale/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Chip and Dale in animated productions. Cartoon shorts Chip-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale cartoon opening card ChipNDale-Christmas.jpg|Chip and Dale in Pluto's Christmas Tree Chipwolves.jpg|Chip and Dale with "wolf" faces in Two Chips and a Miss 1949-forestier-03.jpg 1949-forestier-04.jpg 1952-arbre-2.jpg 1952-arbre-3.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-02.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-03.jpg 1955-frotteur-2.jpg 1955-frotteur-3.jpg 1955-frotteur-4.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-03.jpg Capture_-21.png Capture_-23.png Food_for_feudin_acorns.jpg Tumblr_m13szkXWXG1r3jmn6o1_1280.png 1946-locataires-4.jpg 1946-locataires-3.jpg 1952-verger-5.jpg 1952-verger-3.jpg Tumblr lzscxbjtmX1qko4x4o1 r1 500.gif Toytinkers.jpg Tumblr m2m647fQFB1qa1xnko1 500.gif Tumblr_lssf001Lxt1qa1xnko1_500.gif PRIVATE_PLUTO.png 1950-daisy-5.jpg 1950-daisy-4.jpg Tumblr_ly0fco4g9c1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr m1qc1kumVP1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lx8zdmIO2m1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_m13varAJn81r3jmn6o1_1280.png 037-013retreatingform.jpg 037-012meateater.jpg 037-009snoutpulls.jpg 037-007chipdale.jpg Tumblr lu9g1axm6c1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr luovm25N8f1qhcrb0o1 500.gif Chip An' Dale (1947)8.jpg Chip An' Dale (1947)7.jpg Chip An' Dale (1947)6.jpg Chip An' Dale (1947)4.jpg Tumblr static 53mqk3et6jokw0scokgwo4g0g.gif Tumblr mxqy2jd8OP1s2wio8o1 400.gif Tumblr meusm2PyZU1qbrdf3o4 250.gif Tumblr meusm2PyZU1qbrdf3o3 250.gif Tumblr meusm2PyZU1qbrdf3o2 500.gif Tumblr meusm2PyZU1qbrdf3o1 500.gif Tumblr ngp1l9gb7f1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nguob1rccR1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngp1n4EtbC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lxx09iKbOE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nle2kgX8rz1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlc249Av0A1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nlc26bhUJ31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nlc27eOAuy1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nm1d8l4vUE1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lxiupj9TaM1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 19801-28638.jpg|Dale in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas ''Walt Disney anthology series 1960-thisis-05.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-04.jpg Chipdale.jpg The adventures of chip n dale singing.jpg The adventures of chip n dale screenshot.jpg The adventures of chip n dale opening sequence.jpg D61-506 back.jpg Chipdale2.jpg Chipdale1.jpg Chicken in the rough intro.jpg Cell2.jpg Applecore intro.jpg Two chips and a miss intro.jpg The lone chipmunks intro.jpg Adventures of chip n dale.jpg 1957-donald-award-05.jpg Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ChipDalePeanuts.jpg A Creep in the Deep.jpg Adventures in Squirrelsitting.jpg Adventures in Squirrelsitting 31.jpg CNI.jpg CNI2.jpg CNI3.jpg CNI7.jpg CNI9.jpg CNI13.jpg CNI18.jpg CNI19.jpg CNI21.jpg CNI41.jpg CNI43.jpg CNI44.jpg CNI49.jpg|Dale hilariously zapping Chip with static electricity CNI50.jpg CNI57.jpg CNI58.jpg CNI60.jpg CNI61.jpg CNI74.jpg|Chip hilariously returning the favor CNI76.jpg CNI78.jpg CNI81.jpg CNI99.jpg CNI102.jpg CNI132.jpg CNI133.jpg CNI135.jpg chiphelp.jpg chipfish.jpg Chip 'n.jpg Chip 'n Dalego.jpg chipslip.jpg daleslip.jpg chipin.jpg dalein.jpg chipout.jpg daleout.jpg Chip 'n Dale - Catapults.jpg chiplaunch.jpg dalelaunch.jpg Chipsaway.jpg chipland.jpg daleland.jpg Chipbroom.jpg Dalecatch.jpg Eartwitch.jpg|Chip's ears twitching at the sight of Gadget chipkiss.jpg hmpf.jpg chipmad.jpg chiphappy2.jpg takedale.jpg Dalecatch2.jpg Catalley!.jpg CNI152.jpg CNI153.jpg CNI154.jpg CNI161.jpg CNI162.jpg CNI163.jpg CNI164.jpg CNI169.jpg Zipshock5.jpg CNI172.jpg CNI173.jpg CNIrobotdogs53.jpg Chipzip.jpg CNIrobotdogs74.jpg chipthink.jpg chipidea.jpg chipexcited.jpg CNIrobotdogs97.jpg CNIrobotdogs100.jpg CNI178.jpg montyhappy.jpg Spunky4.jpg Spunky5.jpg Spunky6.jpg Spunky7.jpg Spunky8.jpg Spunky9.jpg Spunky10.jpg 102.jpg Spunky13.jpg Spunky15.jpg CNI185.jpg CNI186.jpg Spunky18.jpg Spunky21.jpg Spunky22.jpg Spunky23.jpg Spunky24.jpg Spunky25.jpg Spunky27.jpg Spunky28.jpg CNIrobotdogs209.jpg CNI195.jpg CNI198.jpg CNIrobotdogs241.jpg CNI203.jpg CNIrobotdogs252.jpg CNIrobotdogs257.jpg CNIrobotdogs258.jpg CNIrobotdogs262.jpg CNIrobotdogs263.jpg CNIrobotdogs266.jpg CNIrobotdogs268.jpg CNI210.jpg CNI216.jpg Nimnulhand.jpg CNI217.jpg CNI218.jpg Spunky37.jpg Spunky42.jpg Spunky44.jpg Spunky46.jpg CNI220.jpg CNI222.jpg CNI223.jpg CNIlaugh.jpg chipdaledogs2.jpg|Chip and Dale awarded honorary "wonder dogs" by Flash chipdaledogs8.jpg|Chip and Dale imitating Flash's rescue bark and howl Gtbtchips1.jpg Gtbtchips2.jpg Gtbtchips3.jpg Gtbtchips4.jpg Gtbtchips5.jpg Gtbtchips6.jpg Gtbtchips7.jpg Gtbtchips8.jpg Gtbtchips9.jpg Gtbtchips11.jpg Gtbtchips12.jpg Gtbtchips16.jpg Gtbtchips17.jpg Gtbtchips19.jpg Gtbtchips20.jpg Gtbtchips21.jpg Gtbtchips24.jpg|Dale zapped by Winifred Gtbtchips25.jpg|Dale turned into a frog by Winifred Gtbtchips26.jpg Gtbtchipsdale.jpg|Dale zapped again by Winifred Gtbtchipsdale2.jpg|Dale back to normal Gtbtchips28.jpg Gtbtchips29.jpg Gtbtchips31.jpg Gtbtchips32.jpg Gtbtchips33.jpg Gghchippers5.jpg Gghchippers6.jpg Gghchippers8.jpg Gghchippers9.jpg Gghchippers13.jpg Gghchippers14.jpg Gghchippers15.jpg Gghchippers16.jpg Gghchippers20.jpg Gghchippers25.jpg Gghchippers26.jpg Gghchippers27.jpg Gghchippers28.jpg Gghchippers29.jpg Gghchippers30.jpg Gghchippers31.jpg Gghchippers32.jpg Gghchippers34.jpg Gghchippers36.jpg Gghchippers37.jpg Gghchippers38.jpg Gghchippers39.jpg Gghchippers42.jpg Gghchippers43.jpg Gghchippers44.jpg Gghchippers51.jpg Chipcatch.jpg Ggh26.jpg Ggh27.jpg Ggh28.jpg Ggh29.jpg Ggh30.jpg Dalelove.jpg Ggh31.jpg Ggh32.jpg Ggh34.jpg Ggh35.jpg Ggh39.jpg Ggh40.jpg Ggh41.jpg Ggh42.jpg Ggh43.jpg Chiphammer.jpg Ggh44.jpg Ggh50.jpg Ggh51.jpg Ggh58.jpg Ggh59.jpg Ggh60.jpg Montysichim2.jpg Rescuerescue.jpg chipslook.jpg chipmunkpile.jpg chipplanb.jpg chipyikes.jpg chiprun.jpg dalerun.jpg happinesschips.jpg Chipmarshmallows.jpg chipkissing2.jpg chipkissing5.jpg chipkissing6.jpg chipkissing9.jpg Chip Swimsuit.png|Chip's swimsuit in ''Gadget Goes Hawaiian GadgetHugDale.jpg|Dale having just caught Gadget GadgetKissChip.jpg|Chip gets a kiss from Gadget Louie_the_Lion1.jpg Oneupsmanchip.jpg Poundofthebaskervilles.jpg RescueRangersAway.jpg Chipndaleleprechaun15.jpg Chipwrecked_Shipmunks.jpg Flash_the_Wonder_Dog.jpg Piratsy_Under_the_Seas.jpg Robocat.jpg They_Shoot_Dogs_Don't_They.jpg Throwmummyfromthetrain.jpg Ssdrainpipe.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's_Big_Adventure_70.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's_Big_Adventure_77.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's_Big_Adventure_95.png Sewernose13.png Sewernose15.png Sewernose17.png Sewernose19.png Sewernose20.png Sewernose22.png Sewernose23.png Sewernose25.png Sewernose32.png Sewernose60.png Sewernose86.png Sewernose283.png Sewernose310.png Sewernose364.png Sewernose366.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing71.png Harriet-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing02.png Harriet-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing14.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing108.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing114.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing117.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing118.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing122.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing123.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing124.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing125.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing88.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing93.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing96.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing117.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing119.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing120.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing157.png Tic-toc -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing08.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg Tmftt18.jpg dalesphinx.jpg Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train14.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train17.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train22.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train26.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train29.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train32.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train35.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train36.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train38.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train39.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train48.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train55.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train60.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train61.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train64.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here35.png Tumblr m345dji1tC1qiy0obo1 500.gif Tumblr nh0k2sxbr01qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nhzl3xX8TR1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkekwdlmks1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg chip-and-dale-rescue-rangers.JPG ''Quack Pack Dale - Hit the Road, Backwater Jack.jpg|Dale in a man's pocket from "Hit the Road, Backwater Jack" Mickey Mouse Works 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-00.jpg 1999mikeymanias21101.jpg 2001tousenboites10503.jpg 2005-noel-01.jpg Now_I_gotcha_you_little_pests.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 41) - Pluto vs. Figaro2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 41) - Pluto vs. Figaro3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey4.jpg House of Mouse 61.PNG|Chip and Dale in ''House of Mouse House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey6.jpg House Of Mouse chips1.jpg House Of Mouse chips2.jpg Disney_s_House_of_Mouse_3x11_Chip_N_Dale_Part_1_.jpg Chip_and_dale.jpg Chip 'n' Dale1.jpg Chip 'n' Dale4.jpg Chip 'n' Dale6.jpg Chip 'n' Dale8.jpg Chippers1.jpg Chippers2.jpg Chippers3.jpg Chippers4.jpg Chippers5.jpg Chippers6.jpg Chippers7.jpg Chippers8.jpg Chippers9.jpg Chippers10.jpg Chippers11.jpg Chippers12.jpg Chippers13.jpg Chippers14.jpg Chippers15.jpg Chippers16.jpg Chippers17.jpg Chippers18.jpg Chippers19.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Chip-Dale_Clubhouse.png|Chip and Dale in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade_-_Chip_'n_Dale_Brazilian_Dancers.jpg|Chip and Dale as the Brazilian dancers ''Mickey Mouse'' Tumblr_neftkuNQJf1tbamaco2_1280.png Category:Character galleries Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries